lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Promo and Voting
.]] Promo and Voting (P&V), also referred to as Voting and Promo (V&P), is a method created and used by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) to award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best competitive effort in terms of promo or roleplay. A combined [[Average promo score|average of promo scores]] (rated by the writing staff) and [[Average voting score|'vote' tallies]] by participants (collected in the Promo and Voting thread) determine the winners and losers. Created in 2003, the P&V method has since been adopted by multiple e-federations. Process Promo The process begins when the head writer of a brand will post the "Promo and Voting thread" along with a "Trash Talking Thread". Here, e-wrestlers will see the posted card and will be matched against an opponent (or opponents if it is a multi-man match such as a Triple Threat match). Also, he or she may tag team with another e-wrestler or e-wrestlers to face an opposing team of e-wrestlers. The individuals are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's P&V thread. Typically, e-wrestlers have six days to post his or her promo during the "Promo Only" period, which eventually expires on a dated deadline at midnight Pacific time. All promo scores are scored by the brand's staff on a 5-point scale in 0.1 increments. The promos are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. The promo grades will be given to the head writer, who will tally all the ratings, divide by the number of scores received, then determine the average promo score (or aps). The "Promo Only" period will typically range for six days until "Promo and Voting" will begin. Voting After the "Promo Only" deadline expires, then participants may begin to vote during the "Promo and Voting" period, which will last for two days (sometime three days if an extension is given). To accomodate to out of character real-life obligations, e-wrestlers can still promo during this time. Each vote gives a participant a 0.1 point for their match score, creating an average voting score (or avs). Votes are subjective to the participant making the vote. Votes are often the result of whom is believed to have the better promo, but may also be influenced by association. Results Once the "Promo and Voting" period has expired, the staff will hand in their promo ratings to the head writer. The head writer will then then add the avs with the aps to determine the total, which will determine who wins the match. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. Once results are known amongst the staff, the head writer and/or writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The head writer will then assign matches to the writing staff with results known. In one-to-two weeks, the show will be posted and the cycle continues. See also *Trash Talking External links Category:Terminology